


Close

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Lavellan was reading reports from Leliana in his chambers, when his lover visited him.





	Close

Mahanon ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He had been reading letters from Leliana's rogues for the last few hours and he still wasn't done, but he really wanted to help her. He knew she was working hard on finding as much as she could about Corypheus’ whereabouts, and he didn't to want to leave everything to her.

However, as much as he didn't mind reading the reports and letters, hours of doing only that could exhaust even the most patient of people.

He opened his eyes to glance at his empty tankard and sighed. He could use another drink, but on the other hand, he didn't want to leave his chambers.

The sun was setting slowly, and Mahanon realized that Sutherland and his team should be back at Skyhold already, at least according to the letter he had received a few days earlier.

Mahanon started to collect the reports from his desk to get back to them later, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he said and soon Sutherland entered the room, holding a tankard in one hand, as if he could read Mahanon’s mind and knew exactly what he needed right then.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Inquisitor," Sutherland looked at the tankard briefly. "Lord Pavus told me you were here and I thought you might... want to drink something warm."

Mahanon stepped closer to the man and took the tankard from him, touching Sutherland's fingers gently. "We talked about this already. You don't have to call me that, you know."

"I'm sorry, it's a habit," the man's cheeks reddened slightly.

"How was your trip?" Mahanon sat down on the bed and took a sip of the warm wine Cabot prepared for him sometimes.

"Good. We brought a lot of herbs and a few notes we had found on the way, and we delivered them all to the Commander," Sutherland replied, still standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. However, when Mahanon smiled at him, the man just smiled back and sat down on the bed as well, licking his lips briefly.

"Would you like some?" Mahanon raised the tankard a bit, but Sutherland just shook his head. 

"No, thank you."

Their shoulders were touching and Mahanon leaned against Sutherland a bit more, prompting the man to wrap one arm around him. After he did so, Mahanon turned his head slightly and hid his face in Sutherland's neck, closed his eyes and relaxed against the other man's body, enjoying the comfort his embrace provided.

"Can you stay?" he asked, and felt Sutherland's arm tightening around him.

"Of course."

Later, when they laid in bed, Mahanon wrapped one arm around Sutherland's middle and cuddled closer, pillowing his head on his lover's shoulder. Since neither of them had anything pressing to do that day and Mahanon decided that reading the rest of the reports could wait, they decided to stay in bed and rest.

"Is everything well?" Sutherland asked after a while, breaking the silence in the room. When Mahanon looked up he saw that the man was watching him with a worried look on his face, so he just smiled reassuringly and pressed a kiss to Sutherland's jaw.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're back." A blush appeared on Sutherland's face once again as he smiled gently in reply.

Snuggling closer to the other man, Mahanon closed his eyes again, listening to the calming sound of Sutherland's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, anypair, cuddling"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/788938.html?thread=101927882#t101927882)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
